Waking Up
by wickedfrominnocence
Summary: While both Peggy and Regina are early risers, it's typically Peggy who wakes first. What happens when, one day, Regina wakes first and gets an idea in her mind about how to wake Peggy?
Regina is an early riser, even so, it's usually Peggy who is awake first, but today is different. Today, Regina awakens first. She blinks her eyes open to the sight of Peggy asleep, looking peaceful as ever and there's part of her that wants to let the woman continue sleeping, was intent to, actually (the two rarely seem to get rest what with both of them almost constantly trying to keep themselves out of some imminent danger). So, yes, she had been intent on letting Peggy catch up on some much-needed shuteye, but that was before she drew closer to the woman and let her fingertips just run along Peggy's hip, around to the small of her back, just swirling her fingers in random patterns here and there.

There is something about the woman that draws Regina to her– perhaps it's the way she could defend herself or how strong she was or how utterly feminine she was even while taking somebody out. Whatever it is, it has Regina's mind slipping to places which definitely don't include either of them sleeping.

That's what has her rucking up the woman's shirt and letting those swirling patterns move up her back, over her ribs, across one breast, then the other, slowly moving down, down, down. She only pauses when she feels Peggy shift slightly, but those eyes don't blink open and stare back at her, so she hesitantly continues (what she plans on doing next won't let Peggy sleep for much longer anyway).

Her hand slides lower, over the soft cotton of the panties Peggy had on, down between her legs. She keeps the pressure soft at first, just running over her, then she presses down a bit, lets her finger brush over an area that is always so sensitive. That's what has Peggy rousing from her sleep, blinking her eyes open wide, and staring at Regina because Regina has refused to stop her actions, instead, she's actually taken it even further by pushing aside the fabric and running a fingertip through Peggy's folds, smirking all the while.

When a hand doesn't reach out to grab her wrist and tug her hand away, she takes that as a good sign, and when Peggy lets out a quiet gasp at Regina's fingertip just circling her entrance, teasing, well, that's an even better sign.

"Good morning," Regina murmurs, the pad of her thumb now circling Peggy's clit, pressure light at first, but growing more firm the longer she continues. She can feel Peggy's arousal, can feel how wet she's getting against the fingertip that's still teasing at her entrance, waiting until she's sure the woman is ready before pushing in. And, really, she doesn't have to wait long. When Peggy's legs part ever so slightly, Regina grins, presses a finger in to the first joint, pauses, waits for that roll of Peggy's hips that's a silent plea for more before pressing the digit in to the knuckle.

"Interesting way of being woken up," she hears Peggy state and, god, how does she keep her voice so steady at a time like this? Regina is intent on fixing that, not just yet, but eventually she will. She slowly withdraws her finger, slowly presses in, testing the waters before picking up her pace. It's when Peggy's hand drops down to meet hers, tries to get more from her, that her smirk returns and she shakes her head, withdrawing her hand completely and earning an undignified slap on her hand (and whine, not that Peggy will admit it) for it.

"You expect me to keep my hands to myself when this," she's hooked her fingers in the waist of Peggy's panties and begun dragging them down, tossing them aside, "is beside me?" She doesn't wait for an answer, doesn't fully expect one either, not when she's settling down beside the woman and pressing two fingers into her. It's not so much a stretch, but a pleasant fullness, and she quickly sets a rhythm of in, out, in, out, mixed with a curl of her fingertips every now and again that has them hitting that soft spot inside of Peggy. It's earns her gasps, quiet pleas, and even a moan or two, but it's not enough for her.

Without hesitating, she slips a third finger into Peggy, knowing that she's nice and ready for that slight stretch now. She keeps up that pace, quickens it even, as Peggy arches up, tries to rock her hips to get even more.

"Needy," Regina tisks, but she's intent on pleasing the woman, so she slows her pace to a gentle drag of her fingers and presses her pinky right next to her other fingers, groaning herself as she sinks all four fingers into the brunette more easily than she had expected to. A few more slow thrusts and then she's picking the pace up again, her thumb circling Peggy's clit until her back arches fully off the bed and she's letting out a moan like Regina has never heard before, twisting, pleasure coursing through her.

It's not long before Peggy is clenching around her fingers and Regina is slowlng her pace back to that gentle pull, her thumb stopping its ministrations altogether because she knows Peggy will be too sensitive to keep that up right now.

"Definitely a good way to wake up," Peggy huffs out between breaths and her voice is lower now, a bit scratchy, just how Regina wanted it. She withdraws her hand then, grinning, content to just lie there and drink in the sight of post-orgasm Peggy, but the brunette seems to have other ideas if the hands on Regina's hips are anything to go by.

She sits up, lets Peggy's hands guide her free from her own panties and top, leaving her stark naked, utterly revealed to the woman she had just pleased. It's then that Peggy sits up and captures a nipple between her teeth, tugging on it. The action has Regina's head lolling back, lips parting as a groan is ripped from her because she had been ready to take care of herself. Apparently Peggy had had other ideas, though, if that mouth of hers was anything to go by.

Regina lifted her head up again, tilted her chin down a bit as Peggy shifted to her other breast, lips wrapping around her nipple and sucking hard. It has Regina's hips rocking against Peggy, searching for friction.

"Doesn't take much to get you going, does it?"

Regina isn't sure if she should be embarrassed over that or glad, instead she retorts, "Have you seen yourself?" Because, really, who could not be turned on by the sight of Peggy nearly naked and writhing beneath them?

She doesn't get a response, not verbally, instead she gets Peggy's hands on her hips, guiding her once again as Peggy laid back. Whatever she had been expecting in return, this hadn't been it, but she wasn't about to complain, not when Peggy is guiding her knees to either side of her head and parting those lips to let the tip of her tongue just flick against Regina's clit.

Regina breaths out a quiet moan then, though her volume quickly escalates as Peggy's lips wrap around that bundle of nerves and give it one quick suck. Her tongue presses flat against Regina's clit then and Regina can't help but rock gently against it, gaining some much-needed friction, wetness, and heat. That feeling is nothing compared to what it feels like when Peggy presses that tongue inside of her without so much as a warning and had Peggy's hands not been on her hips, holding her down, she probably would have jerked away entirely from the surprise of it.

It's easy to set a pace then, hips rising and falling whenever Peggy's tongue pressed into her, rocking and grinding whenever Peggy's tongue moved to her clit. It's when Peggy suddenly pressed two fingers inside Regina, scissors them open, and slips her tongue in between them that Regina absolutely loses it. Her hips begin to stutter, losing their rhythm as her breathing hitches and she tries to hold on for just a bit longer.

Peggy has taken to thrusting those fingers and her tongue in and out of Regina and, god, it's doing things to her that she really doesn't want to end, but seconds later she is tipping over the edge, orgasm wracking through her body. Peggy's fingers slip free of her then, but she keeps pressing her tongue into Regina, hands guiding Regina's hips up and down, fucking her through her orgasm, swallowing her down until Regina is shaking. One hard suck on her clit has her hips jerking uncontrollably and Peggy pulls away with a laugh which would have earned her a slap if Regina could have moved of her own free will, but she felt boneless, blissed out.

Peggy helps guide her down onto the bed then and happily tangles their legs together as she bumps the tip of her nose against Regina's, tilts her chin a bit, and steals a quick kiss.

"I should wake you up like this more often," Regina manages between breaths and, yes, she is entirely serious about that. And, well, maybe she'll try a few different ways of waking Peggy up, but she's sure they'll all lead to this.


End file.
